Majomonroe, Beth & New York
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Momoko teringat saat pertama kali ia pindah ke Amerika. Kesepian, tidak punya teman... sampai pada akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan dua orang yang berharga untuknya. Siapakah mereka? Dibuat untuk mengikuti FFC Notre Monde by Rena Cyrus.


**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Oke, kali ini saya mau nulis fanfic yang dibuat untuk ikut [FFC] Notre Monde, yang ada di forum Infantrum. Lagi-lagi, disini saya menulis tentang Momoko

Summary: Momoko teringat saat pertama kali ia pindah ke Amerika. Kesepian, tidak punya teman... sampai pada akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan dua orang yang berharga untuknya. Siapakah mereka? Dibuat untuk mengikuti [FFC] Notre Monde by Rena Cyrus.

* * *

><p><strong>Majomonroe, Beth &amp; New York<strong>

**.**

Doremi dkk sedang berada di _Sweet House Maho-dou_, dan seperti biasa, sedang membuat kue disana.

"Momo-chan," panggil Doremi, memulai pembicaraan, "Amerika itu keadaanya seperti apa sih? Pasti... orang-orang di sana berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris ya?"

Momoko mengangguk, "Iya. Disana... semua orang berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris, tapi dengan logat yang berbeda."

"Eh?"

"Iya. Tapi... walaupun begitu, mereka tetap bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain. Semua orang berbaur. Kaya, miskin, kulit hitam, kulit putih... semuanya bebas berteman dengan siapa saja."

"Wah, sugoi!" seru Doremi, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong... belajar bahasa Inggris itu sebenarnya susah atau gampang sih?"

"Ya... tergantung," jawab Momoko, "Kalau menurutku sih, gampang-gampang aja."

"Pasti karena kamu diajari Majomonroe ya?"

Situasi menjadi hening sejenak. Kali ini Momoko tidak menjawab pertanyaan Doremi.

"Doremi-chan." Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu mencoba mengingatkan Doremi untuk tidak membicarakan soal Majomonroe lagi, atau itu akan membuat Momoko merasa sedih.

Doremi menyadari hal itu, lalu berkata, "Ah, gomen Momo-chan. Aku nggak bermaksud..."

"Daijoubu. Aku nggak apa-apa kok." Momoko mencoba tersenyum, "Lagipula, apa yang tadi kamu bilang itu benar. Majomonroe memang mengajariku bahasa Inggris, dan itu yang membuatku merasa mudah untuk mempelajarinya."

"Momo-chan..."

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku tahu kok, kalau Majomonroe telah pergi dan tak akan kembali untuk selamanya. Tidak apa-apa."

"Yang benar?"

Momoko mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kembali ke topik pembicaraan kita sebelumnya," kata Aiko, "Momo-chan, bisa kamu ceritakan pada kami pengalamanmu waktu pertama kali pindah ke Amerika?"

"Tentu," ujar Momoko, "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, saat pertama aku berada disana, aku merasa sangat kebingungan. Semua orang disana berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris, sedangkan... saat itu, aku hanya bisa berbahasa Jepang."

"Jadi?"

"Saat itulah aku bertemu dengan Majomonroe, dan... kalian sudah tahu kan, apa yang terjadi?"

"Ah ya. Kamu diajari bahasa Inggris olehnya." Aiko menghela nafas, "Tapi... aku jadi nggak ngerti. Kalau kamu diajari bahasa Inggris olehnya, artinya kan... dia mengerti bahasa Jepang."

"Iya."

"Tapi... kenapa sekarang kamu malah melupakan sebagian besar kemampuan bahasa Jepangmu?"

"Ai-chan, kamu kan dengar sendiri, apa kata mamanya Momo-chan waktu pertama kali kita ke rumahnya," kata Hazuki, "Waktu mereka tinggal di Amerika, Momo-chan hanya diperbolehkan menggunakan bahasa Inggris di rumahnya."

"Tapi kan itu di rumahnya. Kalau di tempat lain..."

"Yah, awalnya... aku juga sempat berbicara dengan Majomonroe dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang, tapi itu hanya sebentar," kata Momoko, memotong perkataan Aiko, "Hanya sebulan sampai aku benar-benar menguasai bahasa Inggris..."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"Majomonroe."

"Ah, Momoko," seorang nenek bernama Majomonroe berjalan keluar dari toko kuenya, menyambut seorang gadis kecil berbaju hijau dengan rambut kuningnya yang dikuncir menyerupai dua buah cincin besar yang melingkar disamping wajahnya, "Ada apa? Sampai kamu harus berlari seperti ini?"

"Mama bilang, aku harus pakai bahasa Inggris kalau di rumah."

"Jadi?"

"Masalahnya, aku belum bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan baik. Aku hanya tahu beberapa kata saja."

"Memangnya, mama dan papamu tidak mengajarimu? Lagipula, disini kamu juga bisa belajar denganku, kan?"

"Iya, aku tahu kalau kamu dan mereka mengajariku," kata Momoko, "Tapi kata mama, kalau aku sudah mahir berbahasa Inggris nanti, aku harus menggunakannya dimana-mana."

"Tentu saja. Kamu harus menggunakannya untuk mencari teman."

"Tapi itu artinya, aku juga harus menggunakannya disini, kalau aku sedang bicara denganmu."

"Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Iya, tapi kan... aku sudah terbiasa menggunakan keduanya saat berbicara denganmu."

"Lama-lama juga kamu akan terbiasa, Momoko," ujar nenek itu sambil tersenyum, "Orangtuamu tetap akan tinggal disini kan?"

Momoko mengangguk pelan.

"Momoko, maksud mama dan papamu itu baik, dengan menyuruhmu memakai bahasa Inggris dimana-mana. Mereka ingin agar kamu tidak terus-terusan sendirian disini."

"Benar juga ya?" Momoko tersenyum, "Sekarang aku mengerti."

"Baik. Apa kamu sudah siap belajar bahasa Inggris dan membuat kue bersamaku?"

Momoko mengangguk, "Ayo!"

Sebulan setelah Momoko pindah ke New York, ia akhirnya bisa menggunakan bahasa Inggris dimana-mana. Ia sangat senang.

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>"Eh, jadi begitu ceritanya," kata Aiko, "Sekarang aku mengerti."<p>

"Jaa, bagaimana dengan Beth?" tanya Onpu, "Kamu bilang kan, dia orang pertama yang menyapamu dan ingin berteman denganmu."

"Iya," jawab Momoko, "Beth adalah orang pertama yang menyapaku. Waktu itu..."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Beberapa hari setelah Momoko pindah ke New York, seorang anak perempuan sebayanya pindah ke sekolahnya. Anak itu adalah pindahan dari Los Angeles, berkulit hitam dan bernama Beth.

Guru mereka menyuruh Beth untuk duduk disebelah Momoko.

Beth yang ingin berkenalan dengan Momoko lalu menyapanya dengan bahasa Inggris, "Hi! My name is Beth. How do you do?"

"Ngg?" Momoko hanya bisa menatap Beth, tidak mengerti.

Mary tersenyum licik dan berkata kepada Beth, "Hey, Beth. It's useless to talk with her."

"Huh?"

"Well, she can't understand about what we say. She's just an ugly girl."

Walaupun saat itu Momoko tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Mary, dari cara Mary berucap, ia tahu kalau gadis berambut kuning berombak itu mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentangnya. Momoko murung. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya mulai menetes.

Beth yang melihatnya langsung berkata, "Hey! How dare you are! How can you say that bad things?"

"Well, I just want to say to you that all of us can't talk with her, and it's so ugly for me. She just moved here several days ago, but she still can't talk with us."

Momoko tidak tahan lagi menerima perkataan kasar Mary. Ia lalu berlari meninggalkan kelas dengan air matanya yang semakin banyak keluar dari mata hijaunya.

"Ah, hey! Wait!" ujar Beth sambil mengikuti Momoko keluar kelas. Sebelumnya, ia meminta izin kepada guru wali kelas mereka, "Miss, can I go to the toilet?"

"You can, Beth."

"Thank you, miss."

Momoko terus berlari sampai ke toilet. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat Beth memegang tangannya dan berkata, "Wait! I want to talk with you."

"Kenapa?" tanya Momoko dengan bahasa Jepang, "Kenapa kamu mengikutiku? Aku masih nggak ngerti apa yang kamu bicarakan. Kenapa kamu masih mengikutiku juga?"

"Huh? What did you say?" tanya Beth, "Ah, I know. You can't speak English."

Beth berpikir sebentar sampai ia bisa bertanya sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk memberitahukan kepada Momoko apa yang ia tanyakan padanya, "All people call me Beth. I feel good to meet you. What is your name?"

"Name?"

"Yes, name. I'm Beth, and you..."

Pada akhirnya, Momoko dapat mengerti sedikit apa yang dimaksud Beth. Ia lalu berkata, sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya, "Momoko..."

"Ah, Momoko. How do you do?"

"How do you do?" balas Momoko. Bukan karena sekarang ia sudah mengerti artinya, tapi karena ia bermaksud menanyakan apa arti kalimat tersebut kepada Beth.

"Yeah. How do you do?" ujar Beth, "We use that sentence to talk with a new person we meet."

"Huh?"

"Err, forget it." Beth tersenyum, "Anyway, where did you come from?"

"Ngg?" Momoko mengernyitkan dahi, masih tidak mengerti.

"Ah, me and my parents lived in Los Angeles before we move here."

"Parents?"

"Yes. Mama and papa."

"Mama dan papa?"

Beth mengangguk, "So, where did you live before you move here?"

"Oh..." Momoko sempat terdiam sampai akhirnya menjawab, "Nippon."

"Nippon? Where is it?" tanya Beth, "Well, but I think it is in the other countries. No one city named Nippon in the States."

"Un!" Momoko mengangguk. Ia sudah tahu kalau arti 'the States' adalah Amerika.

Entah kenapa, berbicara dengan Beth membuat Momoko berhenti menangis. Ia seolah-olah tahu kalau Beth adalah orang yang baik, dan ingin menjadi temannya.

"Okay, let's we go back to the class," seru Beth sambil menarik tangan Momoko yang dipegangnya. Mereka lalu bergegas kembali ke kelas mereka.

Sejak saat itu, Momoko merasa bahwa Beth adalah teman yang baik. Seperti Majomonroe, Beth juga mengajari Momoko bahasa Inggris. Itulah yang menyebabkan Momoko cepat bisa berbahasa Inggris.

"Ah, Japan," kata Beth, "Momoko, so... Nippon is Japan?"

"Yes. That's what Majomonroe said to me yesterday."

"Majomonroe?"

"An old woman who teach me English like you, Beth. She also has a sweet shop and I usually bake some cakes with her there. Do you want to come there with me someday?"

"Of course I want."

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Sejak aku dapat berbahasa Inggris dengan baik, teman-temanku pun mulai bertambah. Baik Majomonroe maupun Beth telah berbuat banyak untukku, supaya aku bisa memiliki banyak teman disana," kata Momoko.<p>

"Mereka memang orang yang baik," kata Doremi, "Kamu beruntung telah mengenal mereka, Momo-chan."

Momoko mengangguk, "Aku juga merasa begitu, Doremi-chan. Mereka mengajariku banyak hal. Bahasa Inggris, menulis abjad, membuat kue, main gitar..."

"Ah iya," seru Hazuki tiba-tiba, "Momo-chan, bisa ceritakan pada kami, kapan kamu tahu kalau Beth bisa main gitar?"

"Saat kami duduk di kelas 2 SD," jawab Momoko, "Yah, sebenarnya... Beth sudah belajar main gitar sejak di TK, tapi dia baru memberitahuku soal itu waktu kami kelas 2 SD."

"Wah, hebat dong kalau begitu," ujar Aiko. Doremi, Hazuki dan Onpu mengangguk.

Momoko tersenyum, "Saat itu, waktu aku berkunjung ke rumah Beth..."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"Beth?"

"..."

"Beth, what are you doing?"

Beth menengok untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya, "Ah, Momoko, come here. I'm playing my guitar."

"Wow. What a nice guitar!" seru Momoko sambil menatap sebuah gitar yang dipegang Beth, "Can I hear you play that?"

"Sure. Of course, you can." Beth tersenyum lalu memainkan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang dibawakannya adalah lagu yang dimainkan oleh Doremi dkk dalam klub musik saat pentas seni musim gugur di sekolah mereka.

"Well, nice song!" puji Momoko, "Beth, can you teach me to play it? I really want to play it."

"I can. That's so easy. I'll teach you if you want."

"Tell me. Tell me."

Beth mengangguk, dan sejak saat itu, ia mengajari Momoko bermain gitar.

JREEENG...

"Oh no," keluh Momoko, "It sounds bad. I can't play it well."

"Don't give up, Momoko. I know you can," kata Beth menyemangati Momoko, "Let's we try again."

Setiap hari, Momoko mencoba dan terus mencoba, sampai akhirnya ia bisa bermain gitar. Ia bisa memainkan lagu itu.

"Thank you very much, Beth," kata Momoko.

"You're welcome, Momoko. We're best friends, right?"

Momoko mengangguk, "You're my best friend, Beth."

Keduanya tersenyum. Mereka lalu bersama-sama bermain gitar.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Aku benar-benar senang sekali. Beth benar-benar sosok sahabat yang baik untukku..."<p>

"Kami kira juga begitu," kata Doremi, "Saat kamu disini juga, dia tetap berusaha untuk menjadi sahabat baikmu. Kalian ingat kan, soal surat video yang dia kirim untuk Momo-chan waktu ulang tahun Momo-chan?"

"Hn hn," yang lain mengangguk.

"Beth belajar bahasa Jepang dari Sachiko supaya ia bisa gampang berbicara dengan Momo-chan. Sungguh hal yang luar biasa," kata Hazuki.

"Justru, pada awalnya aku tak ingin pindah kesini," ujar Momoko, "Satu-satunya yang membuatku ingin pindah hanyalah... tawaran Jou-sama untuk mengajari kalian membuat kue."

"Ah, gomen Momo-chan. Kamu rela pindah hanya demi kami..."

"Daijoubu yo, Doremi-chan." Momoko tersenyum, "Sekarang, aku tidak menyesal pindah kesini. Aku juga bersyukur bertemu dengan kalian."

"Tapi... apa kamu tidak bersedih, harus berpisah dengan sahabat yang sebaik Beth?" tanya Doremi.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, kalau sebenarnya... aku juga merasa sedih. Ditambah lagi, aku ingat bahwa Majomonroe telah..."

"Kami tahu soal itu, Momo-chan. Jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi," potong Aiko.

"Daijoubu yo, minna. Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Momoko, "Waktu itu, hal itu memang terasa berat buatku, tapi kalau itu tidak terjadi... kita tidak akan pernah mungkin bertemu seperti ini kan..."

Ingatan Momoko menerawang jauh (atau tidak?) ke beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat ia dan kedua orangtuanya bersiap-siap pindah ke Jepang...

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"Momoko!" seorang gadis berkulit hitam berlari menghampiri sahabatnya yang akan pindah ke negara asalnya, "You'll always be my best friend."

"You too, Beth," balas Momoko, "I'll miss you so much there."

"Momoko, if your family decide to live here again, please call me. I'll be so happy if you come back here."

"I promise I'll come back here soon, Beth," ujar Momoko, "But how if I couldn't speak English anymore?"

"I'll help you again, Momoko. Just like in the past." Beth melambaikan tangannya, "See you later, Momoko!"

"See you later, Beth!"

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Bahkan, sekarang ia punya solusi yang lebih baik. Ia minta diajari Sachiko bahasa Jepang." Momoko tersenyum.<p>

"Jadi... kamu tidak menyesal, pindah kesini?" tanya Doremi, ingin memastikan apa yang Momoko rasakan.

Momoko mengangguk, "Iya."

Ia lalu menatap _timer _dari _cooking stove _yang mereka gunakan untuk memanggang kue, "Ah, sudah waktunya mengangkat _chuu cream _yang kita buat."

Mereka lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Dalam hati Momoko berkata, _"Beth, aku janji suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi... Tunggu aku disana, ya?"_

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Oke, akhirnya fic ini selesai juga (dan dengan jumlah kata lebih dari 2000. Jujur saya sempet bingung bikinnya jadi kayak gimana). Sekarang saya malah nggak tahu lagi harus ngomong apa...<p>

Terakhir, seperti biasa saya ingatkan untuk RnR ya? Ja ne!


End file.
